federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6316-6435 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2380. *CP - March, 2380 *CP - May, 2380 Earth Plots First Week Finished with his report on the Stone of T’lor, SHAWN MUNROE visits with VYLIN ANDICI to give her her copy. While there, he explains to her his issues with his son James and the boys plans of moving to Cardassia. In orbit of Earth, TYREEN BROOKE is completing her side of the deal with KEEVAN, bringing him the Vorta woman Saryel. Afterwards, the Vorta tells Ty that her father is still alive. In the Una home, CATHASACH UNA has mad up his mind about Mylee and tells KATAL UNA he wants to officially adopt the girl: she agrees! New character AVARIN INDUS is a Cardassian guard sent by Damar to keep his eye on things. Disguised as a Terran, his alias is Cole Hoffman and is neighbours with AMITY LIU. He runs into her and her family, finding out about Soliel. He invites them back to his place for icecream. Later, he is at the Munroe’s working as a gardener when he cuts his fingers. QUESTA MUNROE then notes the purple blood, deducing he is a Cardassian. He explains who he is and his purpose for being on Earth. AVARIN also runs into ASHTA SAREX who comes to the Munroe residence to see James. Instead, her and Avarin bond and he walks her home with offers of teaching her how to surf. Ready to leave Earth, TYREENA visits one last time with KEEVAN, who digs his claws in deeper when he asks if she can pass on any information she may hear about FTL drives. She agrees, as she sees a budding friendship. Several days have passed since the abduction of DENORIAN THAY who is now in a holographic body. His consciousness has been held captive by a group of holograms who are advocating for holographic rights. We discover that this group is lead by Marcus Wolfe, who never died in Romulan space but who’s consciousness was placed into a holoemitter and is now a hologram. EDWARD ELBRUNNE who is still trapped in the social science building comes too with some phaser injuries. But, he is determined to do something to help. Just in case he calls his father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and appraises him of the situation. Also in San Francisco, JAMES MUNROE is out to party meetin ASHTA at her apartment. He then inquires about her relations with Mr. Hoffman before she agrees to go out to the clubs with him. Back in Hawaii, AMITY is visited by KATAL and her kids. They chat about Soliel and the new house before a house warming gift is given. Katal is weary about mPeople but supports her friend when she can. Now in the brig, PATRICK REESE is awaits a court martial trial. He get an unexpected visitor out of JEREMY BROOKE who is Tyreena’s long lost father. He is sympathetic to Reese and offers to help the man where he can. Afterwards, REESE takes the chance to confront his accuser questioning MIXIE over her motives for implicating him. She fires back with disbelief that he would call her a traitor and claim she is lying. Back in the Munroe residence, QUESTA attempts to chat with SHAWN about James when the man blows her off as usual. This spawns an argument where the pair are able to air out all their dirty laundry about each other before she went missing. Once the meeting with Reese was over, MIXIE returns to the Jem’Hadar ship. KEEVAN addresses her mood, upset that she was s miserable. Though he is having doubts that Reese is the real attacker he offers to speak with the man. AVARIN meets with KATAL outside of their homes having a conversation with her before the over protective CATHASACH comes onto the scene. He tries to explain how hot Katal is, but Avarin doesn’t agree. Taking up a previous offer, QUESTA decides to meet with ALGOL NUADA to get information on her people and to teach him Federation Standard. But, before she is able to leave SHAWN spots her all snazzed up and questions her about her meeting. After the meeting, ALGOL is greeted by a very unexpected vistor. DZIBA NUADA arrives to Earth and explains that the Acamarian King has died and that there is a now a truce between their people and the Terridians. She has fled because of a promised marriage to a Terridian. She vows to stay with Algol and despite wantin to return, Algol realizes that Mothalla Prime is no longer his home. Second Week The day after JAMES MUNROE and ASHTA SAREX went out partying, the lovers wake up together then chat about Ashta’s connection with Mr. Hoffman, whom she is going to greet later that evening. QUESTA MUNROE runs into AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) on her way back from Algol’s. He tells her that CORAT DAMAR has requested she contact him, and offers his home in Hawaii to do so. Questa and Damar talk about the Suni video she sent as well as Avarin’s role on Earth. The end of the holographic hostage situation comes about when EDWARD ELBRUNNE uses holograms of his own to trick Lt. Commander Forge into thinking the Holographic bill of rights has been passed. DENORIAN THAY is placed back into his body, while Forge and Marcus Wolfe are trapped in a holographic matrix. THREE has finally de-borged a cryogenically frozen drone and has reactivated him as a person. TEN OF TWELVE, a Ullian man awakes, but cannot yet distinguish himself as an individual. There is confusion and Three stops the man from leaving or harming another. In Hawaii, AVARIN (COLE) is making his way home from his evening with Ashta. He spots HAYDEN LIU outside by himself, taking him back to AMITY LIU. She invites him in and for the first time in awhile, she finds she is rather comfortable with another man around! The next day, AVARIN (COLE) is at the Munroe’s helping QUESTA with some computer issues. She asks about him, but they are interrupted by a disgruntled JAMES who expresses his dislike for the gardener. During the Munroe family picnic night, AVARIN (COLE) takes the day off and spends some quality time with AMITY. He tries to teach her how to surf, but since she can’t swim he opts for floating lessons. KATAL UNA watches her friend AMITY with the new neighbour and questions her for gossip about the sexy beach goer! Meanwhile, QUESTA, JAMES and SHAWN MUNROE prepare themselves and the girls LALI & KALILI MUNROE and MINIYA BERN for the picnic and swimming. It’s a bonding time for the family even though Rebecca is more or less grumpy, the family ends up playing Marco Polo! Fulfilling his promose, KEEVAN is at the HQ brig to speak with PATRICK REESE. The Vorta brings an ultimatum along with the confession that he doesn’t believe the Commander is guilty. Awhile Keevan was with Reese, VYLIN ANDICI, Reese’s lawyer was with MIXIE BRIDGES speaking to her about the assault and gathering some information. Sympathizing for Bridges, Vylin still maintains Reese’s innocence until proven otherwise. Later, when both KEEVAN and MIXIE were back on the ship, Keevan suggests she drop the charges and focus on who really did this, however she is unsure and needed more time to think. In the Una residence, KATAL and CATHASACH UNA chat about her post-partum issues, and he offers to take more time off to help out and get them a nanny for the kids. Third Week Returning from his discussion with Reese, KEEVAN brings MIXIE BRIDGES an offer: should she drop the charges against the man she will get an apology and help to find the real criminal. She is hesitant and upset that he doesn’t believe her and waits to give him an answer. The picnic at the Munroe party was a success, leaving JAMES MUNROE and QUESTA MUNROE alone to chat. There is still obvious tension between them, but that is broken when SHAWN MUNROE arrives and his son excuses himself. The married couple then chat about birth control, as well as their wants, but their tension remains high. Back home from work, DENORIAN THAY is shocked to find HEIDI HANSEN isn’t home, and even more shocked to find that Anna had been sedated in her crib. When Heidi gets home, he confronts her, saying it was nothing. Unsure, he leaves with Anna while she gets a nap. At the hospital in Dublin, DENORIAN is greeted by BRIAN HANSEN, Heidi’s brother, who is surprised this has happened. He wonders if it is just because she isn’t maternal but agrees Anna should stay with his mother. BRIAN returns to the Thay’s residence to chat with HEIDI, only to discover that her husband may have been abusing her. Angered he implores her to stay in a hotel. When DENORIAN gets back, he is confronted by BRIAN who is angered that this was happening. Thay denies hurting her, but agrees a separation is called for, hoping for the best. In San Francisco, AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) spends time with ASHTA SAREX in a Cardassian holosuite program. There she expresses she would really like to be just friends and invites him to her place. VYLIN ANDICI has a legal chat with KEEVAN who signs a subpoena agreeing to testify to Commander Reese’s character, as well as tell the lawyer he was willing to make a deal. Frustrated by her client, VYLIN has lunch with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE imploring him to speak with Reese. He agrees and they chat about the pending Marcus Wolfe trial of treason/terrorism. Getting back to work, DENORIAN makes a point of visiting PATRICK REESE in the brig. Reese explains the events in his own words, assuring Thay that he really is innocent and therefore set up. DENORIAN then seeks out MIXIE counselling her for her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The Captain is now convinced that neither are lying and this situation is more complicated than first thought! Docked at the Utopia Plentia station, ALGOL and DZIBA NUADA make plans to stay on Earth, agreeing that there is nothing left for them on their homeworld. Algol proposes and they schedule a wedding for the next week. Keeping to his word, ANDRUS visits with REESE, explaining that he agrees with the mans convictions but would talk to him on behalf of his girlfriend, Vy. The two bond because they agree the Dominion is up to something. In her dreams, THREE is visited by ICHEB JA’LAR (TEN OF TWELVE) who explains to her that his abilities as Ullian allow him to communication in dreams. The man expresses that she should not give up on the drone and his memories will surface in time. CORBAN MADDIX finds himself on Earth then decides to visit with Katal about Marcus, then AMITY LIU since she is the neighbour. He explains she is on the no sex list, which prompts Amity to tempt him. Maddix agrees but they’re interrupted by a call about a murder on the Fenrir. Hoping to catch Mr. Munroe, VYLIN is at the Munroe house to chat about a conference on the Stone of T’Lor. Shawn isn’t there, but JAMES is and speaks with her. She uses this to bring up his relationship with his father, encouraging him to be more understand and place his family first. In Los Angeles, THREE is out with boyfriend BRYCE WREN. The couple enjoy a day out shopping before Bryce starts to feel strange and collapses, going into a coma. Fourth Week In an attempt to find out more about the Federation visitor, AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) seeks out AMITY LIU to invite her for dinner. She agrees and leaves to get the kids ready for the evening. Up on the Jem’Hadar ship, MIXIE BRIDGES is attempting to relax with her new medications. Her day is interrupted by the disturbed KEEVAN who insists he can hear an odd noise. Fed up, he executes his First in front of Mixie, prompting her to hold some real fear for the Vorta. Now on Earth, DEKE FORSYTHE and NARYANNA settle into their hotel. They share an intimate moment before making plans to go to the moon. Concerned for some of his missing students, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE approaches HEIDI HANSEN in hopes of escorting her to her hotel. She agrees but when they are alone, an entity by the name of Atari takes control of the woman, admitting to the killings of the other students. She then stabs Andrus in the woods and leaves him for dead. HUNTER arrives to HQ doing his own part to find the Maddix’s. He runs into JESSICA-LYNN HARRIS, an entomology professor, but she hasn’t sent them. Back at the hotel HEIDI (Atari) is finaly reunited with her lover MADDIX (Iero). They discuss their plans to leave, as well as their general love for murder/mayhem. They agree to do away with Thay and make their way to Ireland. CATHASACH UNA returns home from work to see KATAL UNA watching the news about Marcus Wolfe. She discusses her worry about Benjamin and the press not leaving them alone. At the Liu house, AMITY is finishing off the evening with AVARIN (COLE) and some Andorian ice-wine. He tries to find out more information with her personal life, discovering that she has a severe dislike for Mrs. Munroe. In the Munroe residence, QUESTA MUNROE is approached by ALGOL NUADA who invites her to his wedding. He explains his situation and his desire to have her and her family join him. In Ireland, the climax of the cryogenic plot unfolds as HEIDI (Atari) seeks out DENORIAN THAY. He is confused about her behaviour and concerned about her well being. But when she offers to take a nap and ends up tying him up nude instead he knows he is in trouble. Soon, CADENCE arrives to Earth, having departed from Tahmoh. She interrupts Heidi, but is knocked unconscious by MADDIX (Iero) who quickly flees with Heidi upon the realization that security is coming. Back in San Francisco, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is worried about his missing father so he starts a search himself. He finds ANDRUS stabbed and near death in the woods by his work, rescuing him just in time! Concerned for Bryce, THREE retires for the night, but is disruptive by KEHAL S’HARIEN, her previous host N’alae’s husband. He expresses that he has come back for his son Khoal and that she needs to accompany him on his warbird for him to explain what is going on. When THREE arrives, KEHAL confesses they can’t stay long or the ship will be discovered. En route to Cardassia the couple have some wild intimate moments ;) The next day, KEHAL explains to THREE that he is working with Legate Damar and other Romulan rebels to bring down the current Romulan government. They are heading to Cardassia where Three will be needed to help in relations! AVARIN (COLE) continues to be a ladies man when he meets ASHTA SAREX for dinner at her place. They have a conversation about each other and fitting in before the night ends with them cuddling on the couch. In Brazil, SHAWN MUNROE returns home from work and QUESTA informs him about the wedding. He is hesitant but then agrees before more sexual tension comes out and the couple promise to really work at their futures. The next day, AVARIN (COLE) speaks with QUESTA about his research for her projects. She officially makes him her administrative assistant for her charity cases. In the hospital, EDWARD confronts DENORIAN about his wife, finally knowing who is responsible for his father’s injuries. Thay explains no one saw this coming and it wasn’t the host’s fault. Security nets have been put up around the Terran sector. Later, ANDRUS wakes up and EDWARD is relieved his father made it out alive. They have a sweet bonding moment, Andrus confirming that is was indeed Heidi who stabbed him. DENORIAN goes to see CADENCE who was admitted with a fractured skull. She doesn’t remember much of the last couple of days and is shocked to find out that Maddix/Heidi are missing, as well as possessed by the same entities from months before who came out of Heidi’s cryo-chambers. Cardassia Plots First Week Petitioning to have civilian help, DAYIN LETHO is at the Cevdak House to encourage KOHSII DARIN into spying on Gul Xerti (a possible traitor). She is hesitant at first but after some veiled threats agrees. Feeling rebellious, CYDJA BERN opts to skip class. She goes to Raylon and DAYIN LETHO’s apartment where she meets with Letho. There, their flirting ends up with them making out before she heads home! Ready for her training, KOHSII goes to the headquarters where DAYIN is there to explain some of the bugging devices she will have to use. He implants her with a tracer as well. Back from the meeting, KOSHII explains to DURAS VENIK that she was out shopping when she wasn’t. She also tells him about mKai and the mUniverse which piques his interest. Second Week Preparing herself for her initial meeting with Gul Xerti, KOHSII DARIN has gone to DAYIN LETHO’s apartment. There is tells her more about the devices she’ll be using, but when it comes to self-defence gets carried away, prompting her to leave early with a couple of bruises. Returning to SiiSii’s, KOHSII is intercepted by DURAS VENIK who notes the bruises. He assures her he can help with self-defense, as well as speak with Dayin on her behalf. In the Bern residence, ERON BERN is told CYDJA BERN has been skipping class. He confronts her and is met with attitude, prompting him to ground her. Angered by her father’s decision, CYDJA sneaks out of the house at night. She visits with DAYIN who has just finished with Kohsii. She explains she was in a fight and the boy agrees to let her stay the night. They start to horse around before RAYLON EVEK returns home from Luste, more than upset to see his best friend and love interest so close. Raylon and Dayin make up however and leave for Luste together. The next day, DURAS at the park while Kohsii is working. There he runs into mKAI CEVDAK. He takes the time to question her about the mUni, but finds she is slightly coo-coo! In the evening, ERON and OZARA BERN have a chat about Cydja. She hopes to encourage Eron to speak more to Cydja about things. In the end, she suggests camping as a way for father and daughter to bond. GWENI DAMAR is out for some personal time when she runs into Dr. ARUNDE RAJEL. She remembers their last flirtatious encounter and he does not disappoint, making several come ons to the First Legate’s wife! Finally the weekend, ERON and CYDJA are off camping in the mountains. Cydja isn’t too pleased with the idea and complains before the pair get into an argument about how Eron never listens, despite his claims otherwise. New to exploration, mKAI goes to Luste, where she runs into RAYLON. They chat and he realizes she is from the mUni. Before she leaves however, Raylon gets some cheap thrills out of scaring the woman. Third Week Putting her skills to work, KOHSII DARIN arrives to the Xerti residence to get the Gul’s measurements and plant bugs. Things go smoothly, despite the older man’s flirtatious advances. Still camping, ERON BERN and CYDJA BERN have had a silent and awkward trip. They do open up later, when Bern inquires about her dancing school known as the Karmarian Academy (much like the Terran Julliard’s). He agrees to look into it, but can’t make promises. On the prowl, mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO are settling into the lifestyle in this universe. While out they run into BENIO SAREX and return home for a kinky threesome ;) Fourth Week Back from her second spy job with Xerti, KOHSII DARIN comes home to see DURAS VENIK going through her things to clean up his cooking mess. She is irritated but helps him fix everything. That evening, KOHSII has another meeting with DAYIN LETHO who explains her efforts this far haven’t been enough and that she has to get into the Gul’s private files. Getting close to her pregnancy, OZARA BERN is at the Obgyn, only to find out the baby isn’t in position and will have to be closely monitored! Bajor Plots First Week Having thought through her decision, SOLIS BRIN (now a Vedek) approaches Kai PASHU EISHA. She proposes that he help father her child. In return she would tell her boyfriend Saja Terin that it was his. Encouraging him with the idea this was set out by the Prophets, the Kai thinks about it. Later, EISHA agrees to BRIN’s proposal and for the first time he and Brin are intimate in a special apartment he’s made private just for them. Continuing their elicit activities, the next day BRIN and EISHA once more engage in sexual activity. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Unexpectedly, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS opts to be surgically altered to look Terran in order to please her husband LOROT ROSS. She arrives and he is more than shocked (and turned on!) to see her like that and the couple have a wild night ;) Third Week Two weeks after being married and the newly wed phase hasn’t worn off for KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS. Now she looks like a smoothskin, Lorot is having the time of her life. They chat about her staying like that permanently, but as much as he would like it, Lorot leaves it up to Kai. Fourth Week Making up her mind KAI CEVDAK-ROSS has decided that she is going to remain in Terran form for awhile. She cooks a special meal for her husband, LOROT ROSS, who is more than pleased to hear the news! USS Fenrir Plots First Week Now her two weeks are up CADENCE MADDIX is let out of the penal colony. She is picked up by CORBAN MADDIX, yet despite some tension they seem to be on a decent note. Second Week During a senior staff meeting, CORBAN MADDIX calls DEKE FORSYTHE to speak with afterwards, noting that the Lt. Commander is rather tired of late. Maddix offers some advice before ordering the reluctant Deke to the sickbay. DEKE arrives to sickbay where NARYANNA U’ZOTTI is able to scan him. She recommends healthy sleep and gives him permission to have a weeks leave. With his new orders, DEKE takes them to MATTHEW HUNTER. The first officer thinks he got them from Nary because they were dating, but Deke corrects him, explaining he is just over worked. Preparing for his trip, DEKE goes to Ten Forward where he runs into CADENCE DAINKEN. There, she gets in some rant time about Dominion conspiracy theories, telling him all about Commander Reese and Mixie. Third Week After a romp with a Lt. Amy Messa (a girl on the okay list), CORBAN is over come and ends up killing the woman by strangulation. He returns to his quarters, not remembering what happened. CORBAN greets CADENCE MADDIX who has been busy making brownies. The couple gets distracted and they end up having a shower together ;) Working on an investigation, PAUL GRAZIER has some startling evidence. The security chief goes to MADDIX, asking flat out if he killed the woman, he says no, then implicates CADENCE. Banking on her past with Muhjah, there seems to be evidence, pointing to Mrs. Maddix as the culprit once again. CADENCE then goes to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI in the sickbay. The Doctor tries to be supportive but is weary due to DNA evidence that she was there. Ready to go on his vacation, DEKE FORSYTHE makes a detour to NARYANNA’s quarters. He asks her to come with him, while displaying from odd behaviour. She is concerned, but when he kisses her, everything is forgotten and they agree to be a couple! Fourth Week Following Deke’s example, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI goes to MATTHEW HUNTER to request leave. He is weary because of the current situations, but agrees. Unable to stay on the Fenrir, CADENCE MADDIX makes the decision to leave, contacting TAHMOH ALMIN to help her do so. Beaming her up to his ship, they make a break for Earth. Cadence explains her side of the story before the ex-lovers share some more passionate moments ;) Later on, CADENCE begins to regret her actions, as well as notices that TAHMOH is moping. He expresses that it isn’t fair someone like Maddix can have her and he just settles for being friends. Now with news that Cadence isn’t on the ship, HUNTER confronts CORBAN MADDIX. The Captain agrees that this had gone too far and takes a shuttle to try and find his wife. #04 April, 2380 2380 #04 2380 #04